Feliz cumpleaños niño
by dark tastemaker nightmare
Summary: Peter acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y quiere celebrarlo con el hombre que ama, aunque Wade piensa que hay otra razón oculta. AU spideypoolreverse. "Concurso de Fanfics Itsy Bitsy Spideypool-Agosto/Septiembre Romántico"


Esta historia es un AU en el que Peter es quien está enamorado de Wade y es un mercenario, siendo Wade un héroe y rechazado los sentimientos de Peter, Wade tiene 30 años y Peter 21.

Deadpool vigilaba la grande y alocada ciudad de New York, saltaba de un techo a otro entre los enormes edificios oculto en la oscuridad de la noche, se detuvo en el tejado de un edificio y observo las calles a su alrededor en busca de alguien que necesitara su ayuda, pero parecía que los criminales habían decidido tomar el día libre; estaba considerando regresar a su casa y descansar también.

Sintió cuando algo se pegó a su pierna, apenas había bajado la cabeza para ver que era cuando alguien lo jalo haciendo que cayera al suelo, todo el buen humor que tenia se desvaneció al darse cuenta que lo que había tiro de su pierna era una telaraña, intento levantarse cuando más telarañas fueron disparadas en su dirección logrando esquivarlas por muy poco.

— wow, Daddy sigues siendo tan increíble como recordaba.

— No estoy de humor para tus juegos, vete a casa niño.

Wade se sacudió la tierra del traje con una excusa para darle la espalda a aquel chico, Spider-man era un mercenario con los poderes de una araña, se habían conocido algunos años atrás cuando sus misiones los llevaron al mismo lugar donde el (en ese entonces) principiante chico casi pierde la vida si no hubiera sido salvado por Wade, desde ese entonces comenzaron a toparse más y casi siempre tenía que salvar al torpe chico, el niño comenzó a tener un enamoramiento con el que solo había crecido con el tiempo.

— Nunca estas de humor Daddy

— Ya te había dicho que dejaras de llamarme así.

Comenzó a caminar para alejarse del chico antes de que arruinara más su tranquila noche, sintió como el chico lo abrazaba con fuerza desde atrás sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir.

— ¡Deadpool, espera!, esto es diferente a las otras veces, hoy es un día muy especial para mí y solo quería compartirlo contigo.

— No me interesa así que déjame ir.

— por favooooooor.

Pudo haber sido el tono desesperado y triste de su voz o el puchero que se veía aun con la máscara puesta o tal vez Wade tenía una debilidad con los niños, solo sabía se arrepentiría de su decisión más tarde. Dejo salir un largo suspiro de resignación para después girar y ver de frete al chico que había levantado su máscara hasta su nariz dejando ver la enorme sonrisa que ahora tenía en el rostro.

— Hoy es mi cumpleaños daddy y no sólo eso, por fin soy mayor de edad.

— Si eso es verdad deberías pasar este día con tu familia y amigos en vez de buscar a un viejo de 30 años como yo

Al momento en que las palabras salieron por su boca se arrepintió, la sonrisa del chico desapareció al instante y un aura melancólica los rodeo.

— Olvida lo que dije, te invito a mi casa, si vas a pasar tu noche con este anciano al menos hare que sea la mejor de tu vida.

Inmediatamente el humor de spider-man mejoro, pero aun así su pequeña sonrisa de ahora se veía muy forzada en comparación con la anterior. Deadpool pego al chico a su cuerpo y de una de las bolsas de su cinturón saco su dispositivo de teletransporte, solo basto presionar el botón para desaparecer de ese frio tejado y reaparecer en su departamento.

El joven mercenario observó todo a su alrededor con asombro, había buscado a Wade con la intención de molestarle un poco y tal vez recibir un simple feliz cumpleaños, jamás se imaginó que terminaría la noche conociendo la casa de su amado.

— De acuerdo niño, quédate aquí mientras busco algo de comer, prometo que no tardare

Deadpool desapareció como hizo en aquel edificio, Peter siguió mirando alrededor pero no había nada realmente interesante, se dejó caer sobre el enorme sofá. Se quedó ahí mirando el techo y buscándole forma a las manchas de humedad tratando de distraer su mente de aquellos pensamientos dolorosos y de soledad, por dios, estaba en la casa del hombre que le gustaba quien le había prometido la mejor noche de su vida, no era momento para sentirse triste.

Antes de que más pensamientos lo asfixiaran, Deadpool regreso con varias bolsas de comida para llevar, dejo toda la comida en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá y se dejó caer junto a Peter.

— Lamento si tarde mucho, ¿estás bien?

— Ahora que estas aquí lo estoy.

Peter recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Deadpool, el mayor suspiro y tomo al chico de los hombros alejándolo de él, esperando que el chico no apartara la mirada debajo de la máscara.

— Escucha niño, tengo muchos años de experiencia, puedo saber cuándo algo no está bien, puedes hablar conmigo, aun si es una tontería yo te escuchare.

Peter no sabía porque, solo esas palabras bastaron para desencadenar un torbellino de emociones, cosas que había estado guardando desde hace años, intento contener los sollozos, pero fue inútil. Se abrazó fuertemente a Deadpool y solo comenzó a llorar sin ninguna señal de poder detenerse pronto, el mayor lo rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos y acaricio su espalda con cariño intentado hacer que se sintiera seguro y decirle sin palabras que todo estaría bien. Al parecer había funcionado, su llanto se transformó en un leve hipo, podía sentir que todo su cuero temblaba y su máscara ahora estaba mojada por las lágrimas y el sudor haciéndolo sentir incomodó, inhalo profundamente jalando su máscara para dejar ver su rostro al mismo tiempo que soltaba el aire de sus pulmones.

— soy un desastre total, ¿verdad?

Sonrió débilmente y se sonrojo al imaginar su rostro en ese momento, con los ojos rojos y la nariz moqueando, Deadpool levanto su máscara descubriendo solo su boca y besando cariosamente los ojos de Peter para después limpiar las lágrimas que aun caían lentamente por sus mejillas. Peter sabía que estaba mal pero no podía apartar la mirada de la piel descubierta de Wade, sabía que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices aun así realmente no le importaba su aspecto, él no se había enamorado de Deadpool solo porque o había salvado y ayudado algunas veces, él había pasado por muchas cosas malas en su vida y aun así ahora era un gran héroe y formaba parte de los X-men e incluso los vengadores le pedían ayuda en las misiones, realmente lo admiraba y deseaba ser como él pero después de todo lo que había hecho no estaba seguro si tenía salvación.

— Quítate la máscara.

— Eso no pasara niño

— ohh vamos, ya viste mi rostro así que déjame ver el tuyo.

— No quiero asustarte.

— vamos ya soy un adulto, nada puede asustarme... además, realmente no me importa como luzcas yo te seguiré amando Daddy

— Creí haberte dicho que dejaras de llamarme así.

Peter solo sonrió con inocencia fingida ignorando completamente lo que había dicho.

— Te mostrare mi rostro si tú me dices porque te convertiste en un mercenario.

Inmediatamente el ambiente había cambiado otra vez, Peter recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Deadpool preparándose para hablar.

— Realmente no fue como si me dejaran otra opción...

— Cuéntame sobre eso

— Es una historia algo larga así que prepárate...

El resto de la noche Peter le conto su vida y lo que lo había orillado a convertirse en un asesino, comenzando con la muerte de sus padres que lo llevo a vivir con sus tíos, el cómo después de recibir sus poderes su tío fue asesinado por su culpa, había tratado de seguir las palabras de su tío y ser un héroe pero parecía que la vida estaba en su contra, comenzando con el pesado trabajo de ser un estúdiate y héroe, después su tía May callo enferma y tuvo que buscar un trabajo, logro encontrar uno en el Daily Bugle con un sueldo miserable que apenas le alcanzaba para pagar la medicina de su tía, fue demasiado para un simple chico como él y cuando el dinero dejo de alcanzar tuvo que romper su código; se convirtió en un mercenario y aun cuando se sintió terrible después de asesinar su tía seguía viva, ella era todo lo que le quedaba después de que incluso sus únicos amigos le dieran la espalda.

— Sí que has tenido una vida difícil.

— Eso no importa ahora, cumplí mi promesa así que cumple la tuya.

Wade sonrió algo divertido por la insistencia del niño, de verdad lo deseaba mucho y ya se lo había prometido, se quitó la máscara lentamente sintiendo el aire fresco rosar su piel sensible. El castaño lo miraba asombrado, pero no había rastros de disgusto o asco en sus ojos, eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

— Déjame ayudarte Peter.

— Creo que acabas de arruinar un poco el momento otra vez

— Estoy hablando enserio niño, yo sé que a veces las cosas pueden ser muy difíciles, pero ya no tendrás que cargar con todo eso tu solo, déjame ayudarte

Tomo su mano entre las suyas y beso son cariño los nudillos, no importaba cuanto amor le profesara sabía que era difícil para el chico confiar en las personas, pero no el no quería abandonarlo también.

— Al igual que tu yo también perdí el camino, pero aprendí que aún hay personas que se preocupan por ti y gracias a ellas es que ahora soy un héroe, déjame ser esa persona para ti.

Peter comenzó a llorar de nuevo, asintió lentamente, talvez Wade tenía razón y aún quedaba salvación para él, el mayor lo había salvado muchas veces en el pasado, esta vez no sería diferente. Aun con todo eso se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios del mayor contra los suyos, la felicidad que sentía sumado a la sorpresa no lo dejaron responder de inmediato, fue hasta que Wade se apartó que despertó que busco los labios del mayor y por fin responder al beso que había esperado por tanto tiempo, Wade por fin correspondía a sus sentimientos.

— ¿no estás haciendo todo esto por lastima?

— En realidad estuve conteniéndome de hacer esto por años.

—¿¡entonces por que eras tan cruel conmigo y me rechazabas?!

— Jaja lo lamento, pero era divertido verte intentando llamar mi atención.

Peter hizo un puchero ate las palabras del mayor, lo que le pareció muy tierno a Wade quien no pudo resistir el besarlo de nuevo.

— Feliz cumpleaños niño.

La verdad es que mi decisión por concursar fue de último momento así que no tuve mucho tiempo de planear la historia como me hubiera gustado, por lo que puede que haya algunos errores en la historia y en la escritura, también quiero pedir disculpas si eres uno delos lectores que siguen mis otras historias, la escuela es una consumidora de vida y tiempo por lo que no sé cuándo pueda actualizar.

Dedico esta historia a mi senpai Luly con la que había escrito otra historia para este concurso pero nos re complicamos, gracias por inspirarme tanto senpai.


End file.
